


Netflix Without Chill

by Natasha_Salvato



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Salvato/pseuds/Natasha_Salvato
Summary: Modern AU were Nancy, Steve and Jonathan are in a polyamorous relationship and watch The Get Down together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a feel good fic where Nancy, Steve and Jonathan watch The Get Down and coment their opinion on it. If you haven't watched The Get Down, it contains spoilers!

They lay on the bed, Nancy in the middle, she press the play and the episode starts.

“It’s 1:32 long?”, Steve questions. “Just the pilot?”

“Yeah, but the others episodes are shorter”, Nancy explains.

“What is it about?”, Jonathan asks.

“It’s about a group of teenagers living in the Bronx in the 70’s and trying to make a music career”, Nancy says.

“The creator is the same from Moulin Rouge, right? The movie that makes you cry everytime you watch it”, Steve says.

“Yes, it was created by Baz Luhrmann, so don’t be surprised if it gets weird”

“How much of it have you watched?”, Jonathan asks.

“None of it, but I’ve read a lot about it on Tumblr”, Nancy says.

“That guy looks like that guy from Hamilton”, Jonathan says.

“It’s because he is, it’s Daveed Diggs, he play the older version of the main character”, Nancy tells him.

Young Zeke appears.

“Zeke’s voice is weird”, Steve says.

They laugh at Zeke getting the eggs burned.

“That Leon guy looks like a jerk”, Steve says.

“He reminds me of you”, Jonathan jokes.

“Hey”

“Silence!”, Nancy orders.

“Oh, look, that’s the name of the episode on the train”, Steve says in a monotone tone.

Jonathan chuckles.

“That girl can sing!”, Nancy says at the first scene of Mylene.

“Is that the girl he likes?”, Jonathan asks.

“I think so”, Nancy says.

“She looks like a church girl”, Steve says.

“Well, she is, I mean, they are in a church”, Nancy says. “They look cute together”

“Hey, isn’t that Will Smith’s son?”, Steve asks.

“Yes, that’s Jaden, he plays one of the Kiplings siblings”, Nancy answers.

“I have no idea who he is”, Jonathan says.

“Didn’t you watch Karate Kid? He was in the remake”, Steve tells him.

“Ah, he is not a very good actor”, Jonathan coments.

“He is better on this”, Nancy says.

“Did that skinny guy just refers to Star Wars?”, Jonathan asks.

“Yes, Ra Ra is a fan”, Nancy says.

“The originals are the best”, Steve says.

“I wished I existed when the first movie came out, can you imagine it? It must have been the best thing at the time”, Jonathan says.

Zeke recites his poem to Mylene.

“I wish someone would write a poem to me”

“I tried to, but you didn’t like”, Steve says.

“You literally copied a Kanye West song”, Nancy says.

‘Kanye is a poet, no one can do anything better than him”, Steve says.

“She just broke his heart”, Nancy says. “That was mean, I don’t want them together anymore”

“She was just being honest”, Jonathan says.

“Nice, the little sister is a snitch, now they are screwed”, Steve says crossing his arms.

Mylene’s dad ground her for singing ‘unholy music’ in the church.

“Is that Gus from the Breaking Bad?”, Jonathan exclaims. “Why didn’t you tell me he was in it?”, he puts his hand on Nancy’s arm.

“He is a bad dad”, Nancy says paying attention to the scene.

Dizzee goes to meet the other bombers and starts a monologue of why they do graffiti.

“So, Jaden Smith is pretty much playing himself”, Steve jokes.

Cut to scenes of Shaolin drawning on the wall, without revealing his face.

“I hope he is hot”, Nancy says.

“He is a fake ass ninja, that’s what he is”, Steve says.

Papa Fuerte appears talking about his future plans to the Bronx. 

“Francisco Cruz is a bad ass”, Steve says.

“That’s why he is played by Jimmy Smits”, Jonathan says.

“Wasn’t him in Star Wars?”, Steve remembers.

“Crossover!”, Nancy jokes.

“Ra Ra’s long socks and short shorts are so funny”, Jonathan coments.

“It was common back in then”, Nancy says.

“I would never wear something like that”, Steve says.

“Oh, he is definately hot”, Nancy says when they show Shaolin again.

The Savage Warlords appear.

“Who are this kids?”, Steve asks. “They are like gremilins”

“They better not hurt any of the Kipling’s siblings or Zeke”, Nancy looks worried.

“Yeah, Senator Bail Organa saved the day”, Jonathan says.

Zeke recites his poem to the teacher.

“Are you crying, Nancy?”, Jonathan looks at her.

“It’s just so sad what he had to go through”, Nancy says between tears.

“And things like that keep happening, it’s sad that not much has changed”, Steve sounds like he is holding back tears.

“I’ll make some pop corn”, Jonathan says standing up, leaving Steve and Nancy crying on each other’s shoulder.

Shaolin and Zeke ‘meet’ for the first time.

“Why does it look so much like the beggining of a love story?”, Nancy wonders.

“Maybe it’s”, Jonathan says.

“I ship it”, Nancy exclaims.

The club scene starts.

“Mylene is pretty!”, Nancy says.

“She has a nice body”, Steve says.

“Hey”, Nancy pretends to be angry.

“I’ll get that “Hey You” song stuck in my head”, Jonathan says.

“I’m really liking the soundtrack”, Nancy says.

“Me too, I’ll have to download it on Itunes later”, Steve says.

“I don’t like Fat Annie at all”, Nancy says.

“She is bad news”, Steve agrees.

“She needs to keep her hands away from my Shaolin”

“Your Shaolin?”, Jonathan says.

“Let’s not turn our triangle into a square, please”, Steve says, Nancy laughs.

“Okay, Shaolin and Zeke will definatelly fall in love”, Nancy says.

“They are fighting...”, Steve says. “Over a record!”

“That’s how it starts”, she snaps her fingers.

“Are we suppose to like Cadillac? Because I do”, Steve says.

“Go figure”, Jonathan says in a mocking tone.

Mylene and Zeke kiss.

“I don’t know how I feel about that”, Nancy says.

“Lucky guy!”, Steve says with a smirk.

As the action begins they stare at the screen in silent.

“So much have happened already and it’s just the first episode”, Jonathan scratch his head. “So many guns being pulled, people running around, I don’t even know what is going on anymore!”

“Nice, now Mylene is breaking Zeke's heart again, he just saved your life!”, Nancy complains to the screen.

“At least she gave the record back”, Steve says.

“Poor Zeke”, Nancy frows.

“Oh shit, her dad was waiting for her”, Jonathan says.

“He is pissed, I never saw someone read the bible so pissed”, Steve says.

“He is very agressive”, Nancy says. “Poor Mylene”

The boys meet Shaolin for the first time.

“Zeke is so dramatic”, Nancy says.

“He just went through a shooting, but all he cares is for Mylene”, Jonathan says.

“Boo Boo is funny”, Steve chuckles.

“Shaolin is talking about love and looking right into Zeke’s eyes, am I the only one seeing the chemistry?”, Nancy says.

“What about Mylene?”, Steve says. “I like her”

“Shaolin is so over the top, did he really need to spray the rock like that? He could just have said his name”, Nancy says.

“But it wouldn’t have the same effect”, Steve says.

It’s close to the end, the characters are learning what The Get Down is, Steve is laying lower than the other two, Nancy is biting her fingers and Jonathan is supporting his head on her shoulder.

“Hey, that song played on Fresh Prince Bell-Air”, Jonathan says.

“Jaden better pull some Will Smith’s moves or I’ll be disappointed”, Steve says.

“Djing looks so complicate”, Jonathan says.

“Maybe in the past, but now they can do it on the computer that basically makes everything by itself”, Nancy says.

“It got easier, but it’s still a work of art. Or don’t you rock when David Guetta drops a hit?”, Steve contests.

They shuddered.

“At least Papa Fuerte is cool and will help Mylene”, Nancy says.

“Maybe he is her real dad”, Jonathan says.

Nancy shots him a sharp look.

“Oh, no, he will not do it”, Nancy says when Zeke is put on the spot to rap. 

“He will do it”, Steve says.

“He didn’t do it”, Jonathan says.

“Shaolin is going to help him. Wow, here he goes being over the top again”, Nancy says. “But that was cool”

“He got the moves”, Steve says.

“Yeah, Zeke, you go!”, Nancy celebrates.

“I knew it was going to happen”, Steve says.

“No, you didn’t”, Jonathan provokes.

The episode ends.

“That was great”, Nancy says.

“How many to go?”, Jonathan asks.

“Five”

“Up to binge watch it?”, Steve asks.

Jonathan looks at Nancy and Steve.

“Let’s go!”, Jonathan says.

They cozy up and start to watch the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a fic about them, but while I'm working on it I decided to do that one just for fun.


End file.
